


Young Again

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: Best Laid Plans Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!John, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, De-Aged John Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n is a young, recently presented omega entrusted to Bobby Singer when her father dies. John Winchester is an alpha cursed by a witch, de-aged by twenty-five years. How much control can these two young adults exhibit?~~~~~~~~~~~You swallowed, still wary. “If you’re really John Winchester, where’s Sam in school and what’s he studying?”The man sighed and lay his hand flat against the door. “He’s at Stanford. He’s doing pre-law. Sam’s gonna be a lawyer.” There was a pride in his voice that you couldn’t ignore. You set the shotgun to the side of the door and unlocked it, slowly opening it. “Thank you,” he said, stepping inside. You nodded wordlessly as he moved quickly toward the study. Up close and personal, without the fish-eye distortion of the peephole, you were taken with how attractive he was and god, he smelled amazing.You closed the door, sliding the lock back in place and padding down the hall to the kitchen instead of walking through the study like you normally would. “I’m going to call Bobby, let him know you’re here and…young,” you called out, softly. Just the man’s presence in the house was forcing your omega to the forefront.





	Young Again

**Story Warnings**: **18+ HERE BE SEX DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, A/B/O dynamics, little bit of fear, first knotting, mentions of narcotics, breeding kink, dubcon 'cause of heat

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your father hated John Winchester. It wasn’t because he was a bad hunter or because they had any sort of falling out, but because John Winchester was an alpha to your obvious physical predisposition to being omega. John Winchester was a danger to anyone and everyone he spent time with. Your father loved and respected the beta Bobby Singer, though, and when he died you were left in Bobby’s care.

You grew up with the Winchester boys, since they spent so much time in Sioux Falls, and they treated you more like a little sister than strictly necessary, especially considering the fact that you were three months _older _than Sam. You were going to be an omega and they were both destined to present as alpha so they always treated you as small and fragile. John didn’t treat you like anything, really. You saw him when he dropped off his sons with Bobby, but your father told you to keep your distance so you never struck up a conversation with the man. But you noticed his eyes lingering on you longer as you grew older.

You were eighteen, just three months past presenting as omega, when the knock came on Bobby’s door. Bobby wasn’t home, he’d been called to help Rufus Turner on a hunt in South Carolina. He’d told you not to answer the door if you didn’t know who was on the other side, but the pounding was persistent. You picked up a shotgun, pumped it and went to the door, looking through the peephole. The man on the other side of the door was completely unfamiliar. Lustrous, dark hair, bright hazel eyes with a bit of panic in them, alpha aggression in every pound of his fist against your door. “Bobby!” The voice was familiar, but somehow still foreign.

“Identify yourself!” you demanded.

“Y/n? Y/n, where’s Bobby?”

“How do you know my name? Fuckin’ identify or I’m gonna fill you full of buckshot!”

He growled and you shivered involuntarily, fingers tightening on the shotgun’s grip. “It’s John Winchester. I know I don’t look- where the hell’s Bobby, girl?”

“John Winchester? You think I’m stupid?”

He slammed his fist into the wood. “A witch got the jump on me. There was a hex bag and a bright light and when I woke up, I was twenty-five again. Let me in.”

“Where’s Dean?”

“He’s working through his rut with some beta in Nebraska. I need Bobby’s library if the man’s not around, y/n. I gotta reverse this shit.”

You swallowed, still wary. “If you’re really John Winchester, where’s Sam in school and what’s he studying?”

The man sighed and lay his hand flat against the door. “He’s at Stanford. He’s doing pre-law. Sam’s gonna be a lawyer.” There was a pride in his voice that you couldn’t ignore. You set the shotgun to the side of the door and unlocked it, slowly opening it. “Thank you,” he said, stepping inside. You nodded wordlessly as he moved quickly toward the study. Up close and personal, without the fish-eye distortion of the peephole, you were taken with how attractive he was and god, he smelled amazing.

You closed the door, sliding the lock back in place and padding down the hall to the kitchen instead of walking through the study like you normally would. “I’m going to call Bobby, let him know you’re here and…young,” you called out, softly. Just the man’s presence in the house was forcing your omega to the forefront.

“Where _is _Singer?” You heard books thunking to Bobby’s desk as you made your way to Bobby’s corded house phone.

“South Carolina. He’s helping Turner with a ghoul hunt. You know how Rufus doesn’t work on the Sabbath, so nothing gets done if he doesn’t have a gentile to do the job for him.”

“Yeah, he’s only a Jew when it’s convenient for him.”

“That’s not true,” you disagreed, dialing the number for Bobby’s mobile phone. “He’s been going to temple and everything. He invited me to Passover last year, too.”

The phone clicked. “Hey, girl. Everything okay?”

“Not quite. Uh, John Winchester is here. He got attacked by a witch and…his age got regressed.”

“_How _regressed?”

“‘Bout twenty years. He’s…seems about twenty-five, maybe.” You chanced a look into the study, where John was sitting at Bobby’s desk, his brow furrowed as he looked down at the open book in front of him. “Didn’t even recognize him.”

“He tryin’ to fix it?”

“Yeah. He got cursed. Of _course _he’s trying to fix it.”

“Some people would sell their souls to get back the body they had twenty years ago.”

“Well, obviously not John. You got any clue on where to start looking for a counter-curse?”

“Yeah. Big brown book on the third shelf on the right: _Bryndita’s Grimoire_. Think there’s some anti-aging and age regression spells in that one. If you can figure out the spell that the witch used, you should be able to reverse it. Need me to head back?”

“Nah. Rufus needs you. I’m fine here. Call you when we figure it out, okay?”

“Yeah, ya better, girl.”

“Bye, Bobby.” You hung the phone up and padded softly into the study. “He said look in _Bryndita’s Grimoire._” John looked up from the book in front of him and your breath caught as you got lost in his eyes. You felt your cheeks heat up and you tried to look away from him, but you couldn’t.

He licked his lips and stood. “Thanks.” His eyes didn’t leave yours until he had to turn and look at the shelf. “So…have you…has Bobby been training you to hunt?”

“Dad made him promise not to. Just enough to not be a victim, but…” You shook your head. “I’m an omega. ‘Megas don’t hunt.”

“Not true. _Most _omegas don’t hunt, but I’ve met a couple.”

“Traveling with their alphas, right?” you responded, knowingly. “I’m…without.”

John set the book on the desk and turned to you. “You’re young, just presented. You’ve got plenty of time to find someone to be _with_.” He licked his lips and stepped closer, forcing his scent to envelop you. “You’re gorgeous, y/n. You won’t have trouble.”

Your cheeks flushed at being called ‘gorgeous’ by such an attractive alpha, his scent making your head go a bit fuzzy. “That’s not true. I rarely leave the house. Any potential mates would have to come find me.” You cleared your throat and looked away. “Anyway, I’ll get out of your hair.”

“Is it because your dad didn’t like me?” Your eyes snapped to his. “You’ve always kinda ignored my existence, kid. I assume it’s because your father had issues with me.”

You shrugged. “Dad didn’t want me getting close to an alpha hunter. Get me killed or leave me with a bunch of pups and no mate when he dies.”

John nodded. “He was smart. You really oughta find an alpha that’s out of the game.”

You chuckled. “I’m not going to find an alpha that’s out of the game, Mr. Winchester. I’m probably not going to find one, at all.” You shook your head. “Anyway. I’m…not used to being in such close quarters with an alpha so…I need to go breathe…away…from your scent.”

He nodded and moved back to sit at the desk. “Take a shower, kiddo.”

You shivered at the tone. He used his Alpha Voice. You scurried up the stairs and into the bathroom, unable to do anything but what you were told to do. Why would he use his Alpha Voice on something so mundane?

As you washed your hair with a lightly-scented shampoo and washed your body with a neutral-smelling body soap, it dawned on you why he wanted you to wash. You were in pre-heat. Having only had your first heat, you didn’t recognize the signs yet but John obviously scented it on you.

You sat on the floor of the shower, letting the water run cold, not knowing what to do. You couldn’t go back down there with your heat starting and an alpha in the house. But no one was coming to help you. Maybe you could just hide in the shower until he fixed himself and left.

Of course not. You had to turn off the water when the cramping started and force your water-wrinkled body out of the shower. You shook as you pulled a tank top and a pair of thin shorts on. You pulled open the medicine cabinet and tossed a handful of Tylenol into your mouth, chewing them up and swallowing them down without water.

“You okay, kid?” John’s voice on the other side of the door made you squeak.

“No,” you whispered, holding onto the edge of the sink so hard that your knuckles went white. “You should go back downstairs, Mr. Winchester.”

“I really should,” he agreed, but you heard his hand grasp the doorknob. “But you smell amazing.”

Slick rushed between your thighs at his growling words. There was an alpha right on the other side of that door. An attractive alpha, a good man…one your father never wanted you near. “We can’t,” you whimpered.

“You’re right. I should leave. But the thought of leavin’ you here to languish in your heat…what’s this, maybe your third one?”

“Second,” you moaned.

“Shit. You ever-”

“Please, Mr. Winchester. I need you to go…before I do something stupid.”

“Okay. I’m leavin’. I’m takin’ Bobby’s book. I’ll check on you tomorrow…unless you got somebody that can come check on you, kiddo.”

“No…not…not…”

“Get some rest, y/n. I will bring you some water and protein bars when I get back.”

You tried to protest him coming back, but you heard the thud of his boots on the stairs and then the sound of the door slamming closed. You waited a few minutes to ensure his departure before standing up straight and pulling open the door. You immediately rushed down the stairs, running for the liquor cabinet and grabbing a half-full bottle of bourbon. Your absolute best bet to make it through this heat without help, without Bobby playing nurse or a cock in your cunt, was to knock yourself out. Maybe you could sleep through John coming back the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t last. With your metabolism in overdrive, with your temperature running so high, the alcohol burned out of your blood far too fast to get you through. You woke covered in sweat, stone sober, and promised yourself that you’d find some sort of narcotic to put you down for the next one. You padded down the stairs to the kitchen, burning up and uncomfortable and thirsty. The door opened as you put a bottle of beer to your lips and John walked in, his arms weighed down with plastic bags.

“Are you old enough for that beer?” he asked, dropping the bags to the tabletop and turning to you.

“I didn’t have any water and the tap’s full of lead. Besides, it’s not like you look like the man on your fake ID right now, anyway, so you’re not getting into a bar, either.”

He stepped forward and grabbed the bottle from your hand, smirking slightly as he took a sip and presented you a bottle of water. “Drink water, kid.”

“Yes, sir.” You smirked as you twisted the cap off and took a deep drink of the water.

“You feelin’ okay?”

“I feel like I’m going to crawl out of my skin. Or peel it off, myself. I just can't…I’m high-strung and irritable right now, Mr. Winchester, and I kinda feel like I’m gonna die.” You smiled tightly at the man. “But other than that, I’m great.”

He nodded. “I’ve been riding out my ruts for years, since Mary died, you know? With only one exception, one cycle where I was all but feral.”

“You’ve gone through eighteen years of ruts with only one cycle where-” Your voice dropped off. It was almost comforting to think that the alpha was able to hold out without dying or going feral.

“Yeah. I mean, it’s hard to get through, but…easier for an alpha…especially one who’s had a mate before.” He took a deep breath and shook his head. “Course, with this body so full of young alpha hormones, I don’t know if I’d be able to pull it off. This body is one that’s never bred and it wants it…it’s…If I’m bein’ honest, kid, I’m having trouble with my control.”

The mention of breeding made slick flood your panties. “Please, don’t say things like that, Mr. Winchest-” A growl from the alpha made you whimper. You shivered, turning to look on the man. His eyes were dark with lust and a thrill of terror went through you. Part of you wanted to submit to the alpha but another part of you wanted nothing more than to run away.

“Omega,” he said, in a low voice.

The fear that went through you drove you to run, pulling open the back door and dashing into the salvage yard. As much as you wanted him, wanted an alpha, some instinct told you to run. You weren’t ready to be bred, even if your body was aching for it. You had to get away from the alpha with the striking eyes and the heady scent…before you both did something you’d regret.

You could hear him following, feet pounding on the gravel and mud of the yard as you weaved through the broken-down cars, trying to put distance between you. You didn’t get very far. An arm wrapped around your middle and yanked you back into a hard wall of muscle. “Omega.”

“Alpha,” you whined as he buried his nose in the crook of your neck and pushed you to bend over the hood of the closest rust bucket car.

“Need you, Omega.”

“Alpha, please.” You tried to scrambled away from him, but he wouldn’t release you.

One of his hands grasped at your breast and the other shoved its way into your loose pajama pants and underwear. His middle finger buried in your slick-drenched pussy and you threw your head back against his shoulder. “Gonna knot you, ‘mega.”

“Please. Oh, god, please.”

He pulled his hand from your underwear and yanked your pajamas and panties to your feet. You squirmed against him and the cold metal as he dropped his jeans to his feet. He buried his hand in your hair, pulling roughly as his other hand wrapped around his alpha cock and lined up with your dripping omega cunt. “God, I haven’t needed a woman so badly in almost twenty years.” There was no resistance from your inner muscles as he slid into you. “You’re so wet for me, y/n. Such a perfect little omega. Fuck, I knew you were gonna be such a sweet piece.”

“M-mr. Winchester, p-please, I-”

“I’m gonna take care of you. Give you a knot, give you what you need.” He slammed his hips forward roughly, hand still wrapped in your hair. Overwhelmed tears started to pour from your eyes, hands clawing at the rusted metal of the hood as he fucked you with abandon. He leaned over and started to lick at your neck, still fucking hard into you.

“Don’t claim me. Please, don’t bite me,” you whimpered.

“Want to. Wanna claim you and fill you up with pups.” You whined at the alpha’s words, but he just lightly nipped at your skin. “But I can’t leave you claimed when I become an old man again.”

“Oh, thank you!” you whined as he slid his hand down to your clit, strumming it and plucking it. His knot started catching at your entrance and you bucked backward.

“Gonna knot you, sweetheart. Fuck, so good. Fuck,” he growled as he thrust his hips forward one final time and his cock caught inside of you. He kept trying to thrust, fingers still working your clit, until you finally came hard on an alpha cock for the first time. He twitched inside you, pumping his seed deep into your waiting cunt. “Jesus, Y/n. That was amazing.”

You couldn’t say anything in response. Your brain was still lost in the feeling. It took a few minutes for him to be able to pull out and when he turned you around and pulled your pajamas up, you were starting to feel apprehension again. “Hey. We’ll, uh…I know this wasn’t…”

“It’s okay, John. I mean, I wanted it.” You took a deep breath. “I still want it. I just…I’ll need a Morning After Pill…I can’t get pregnant, ya know? Especially if you’re gonna-”

“Fix this,” he said, gesturing at his face.

“Exactly.”

John bit his lip and nodded. “Okay. How about this? We’ll get you through your heat, then we’ll fix my age and we’ll never have to talk about this again.”

You smiled. You liked the idea of John helping you through the entire cycle. “Sounds good. Will you go get me the pill?” He nodded. “Make sure you get the one for omegas because the beta one won’t touch this.”

“I know what I’m doing, Y/n. I’m an old man,” he said with a smile. “Or I will be, anyway.” He winked as he walked away. “Go take a shower.”

“Yes, Alpha,” you called as he disappeared into the maze of cars. You shook your head as you walked into the house. “I’m sorry, Daddy,” you whispered to Heaven as you walked up the stairs to shower.


End file.
